Join
This is how you join. I will do an example with Skystar. Name: Skyfrost/star Rank: Leader Power: Air Appearance: Small white tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. Personality: Very sweet and kind, but cats learn to not judge her by her appearance. Get on her bad side and you will be sorry. Family: Mother: Goldenflight (elder) Father: Icelake (dead) Sister: Honeylark (dead) History: a patrol of SnowClan cats found her trapped in a fox's den. She led them to her family, they took them in. When Skystar was deputy, the foxes attacked and killed Honeylark, Icelake and Froststar. After that Goldenflight retired to the elders den. Extras: She is the leader, so she can't have an apprentice. (Your siggy) ~Misty Join Here! YES! FIRST TO JOIN! Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... and reading as many spoilers about it as I can...! Name: Shadowfrost Rank: Deputy? Or if not deputy, then rogue/warrior, depending on which ego he's working on. Power:Storm, then. And diseases and cures. Appearance: dark grey tom with white and light grey camoflage blotches. Basically, a grey, grey and white tortoiseshell. Personality: He likes setting up random egos, like his sister Nightwatcher, and is an unnaturally skilled eavesdropper, like his uncle Jaywalker. He's relatively friendly to anyone he knows, but when he's in one of his egos, his memory lapses and he actually believes he's that kind of cat (in the ego) until he regains his memory. Family: Sister: Nightwatcher, Uncle: Jaywalker, Father: Fallensong. History: Jaywalker took him to Snowclan to help him actually live a life with more... rule-abiding cats. Plus, even though Jaywalker is rule-abiding, he's cursed to have anything stay away from him in a one-metre radius. Anyway, Shadowfrost came to Snowclan, but he's addicted with making new egos so while he would make a good leader, it's best to check which ego he's in before dumping problems with him. Extras: Um... Still, can he be deputy? Yes, he can, just he needs one of the powers. (See the powers on the Home Page) ~Misty Name: Cloversplash Rank: Warrior Power: Earth Appearence: Dark tortie she-cat with clover-like spots and green eyes Personality: Fun-loving and out-going Family: Peanutwhisker, a brother History: Born a kittypet but when thier parents found out they had powers they abandoned them to SnowClan Extras: She has a torn ear :P Accepted. ~Misty Name: Peanutwhisker Rank: Meddie cat Power: Nature Appearence: Light yellow tabby tom with orange stripes and spots and brown eyes Personalty: Crazy and out-going, but can be serious at times Family: Cloversplash History: Same as Cloversplash's Extras: He is blind in his left eye 23:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Accepted. ~Misty Name: Icewrath Rank: Warrior Power: Cold Appearance: white tom with golden tabby stripes, chest fur and ear tips Personality: calm, intimidating, and strong, closed off, quiet, many of the Clan is afraid of him because of his eerie calmness Family: None (yet) 16:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Extras: None Accepted. ~Misty Name: Stormwatcher Rank: Warrior Power: Night Appearance: sleek black she-cat w/ stormy blue eyes Personality: She is calm, quiet, and rather mysterious, keeping to the outskirts of Clan life. No one really knows her very well. Family: N/A History: Clanborn Extras: She uses her powers in strange ways, and has hidden bursts of it. ~Rainy Accepted! ∞ Jet Midnightflower Queen Night Pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes and gray spots. Calm, happy but is not friendly to rogues cause of her mate. Daughters: Rosekit and Cloudkit. Son: Wolfkit. Mate: Crackle and Lightningblast (dead) History: When her mate turned on her, she found out she had a power. Then she ran to SnowClan. ~Misty Rosekit Kit Nature calico she-cat with Golden eyes (this is based off of Lulu) Hungry, happy, not fast and likes to play-fight her sister. Mother: Midnightflower Father: Lightningblast Siblings: Cloudkit and Wolfkit Clan born ~Misty Cloudkit Air Tortieshell she-cat with white spots and golden eyes Wild, sweet, but can be a little unkind. Mother: Midnightflower. Father:Lightningblast. Siblings: Rosekit and Wolfkit Clan born. ~Misty Wolfkit Night Silver and brown tom with amber eyes Mother: Midnightflower. Father: Lightningblast. Siblings: Rosekit and Cloudkit. Clan born. ~Misty Name: Burningflame Rank: Warrior Power: Fire Appearance: ginger she-cat with light ginger stripes Personality: She can be rather hyper, and can get very angry at times. Family: None (yet) ~Lilly Extras: None Name: Snowflight Rank: Meddie Cat Apprentice Power: Cold Appearance: slight white she-cat Personality: calm and rather happy Family: None (yet) ~Lilly Extras: None Name: Lunafang Rank: Warrior Power: Blood Appearance: White she-cat. Personality: Scary and intimidating Family: None (yet) ~Lilly Extras: Can she have scarlet eyes? Name: Lightkit Rank: Kit Power: Light Appearance: small golden she-cat Personality: Humourous and hyper Family: None (yet) ~Lilly Extras: None Name: Sunkit Rank:Kit Power: Fire apperance: Reddish brown with glowing icey blue eyes Personality: Humorus, Sarcastic, has little anger problems Family: N/A Extras: She has a speacial little spark in her eye, one that can burn you, or warm you. (like in the mind) ~FLOATIE Name: Eletricstreak Rank:Warrior Power: Lightning Apperence: Pitch black with grey-blue eyes Personality: Keeps to self, not very good at showing emotions Family: Killed by rouges Extras: None Name: Crystalpaw Rank: Medicene cat apprentice, please? Power: Cold Appearance: Small silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and dark ice blue eyes. Personailty: Calm, smart, gentle. Very talkative and will help any cat in need, even if the cat's from another clan. History: Born into SnowClan. And Name: Violetkit Rank: Kit(der) Power: Ummmm, night. Appearance: Very dark blue-gray she-kit with tiny gray paws and unusual violet eyes. Personailty: Firece, snappy, wild. Is a huge troublemaker and rarely listens. Is very loud and open minded. History: Born to Fireblaze and Hazelheart. Mother died when she was a moon old, raised by another queen. And finally: Name: Stormswirl Rank: Warrior Power: Lighting Appearance: Dark gray tom with pale gray tabby stripes and paws and very dark blue-gray-greenish eyes. Personailty: Protective over Violetkit, his daughter, loyal, very smart, but sometimes gets mad for no reason. History: Clan-born. His mate Hazelheart died after she kitted his daughter Violetkit. 19:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Lightningpaw Apprentice Lignting black tom w/ lightning shaped scar on forehead He is quiet and friendly most of the time, but when you get him mad, you better watch out. Clanborn. ~Rainy Category:Join the Clan